


Dance With Me, Angel

by sithsanidala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithsanidala/pseuds/sithsanidala
Summary: Anakin cheers up his wife after a long day at work.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 35





	Dance With Me, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> for emma, because she gave me the idea to write this. i love you and thank you.  
> I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Disney and Lucasfilms.

It was almost midnight by the time Senator Amidala made her way to her apartment. 

She had spent all day running around the senate building, trying to convince other senators and representatives to rally behind her and help her defeat a bill that would increase taxes on Coruscant to pay to produce more clones. Her feet were killing her, and she wanted nothing more than to lie down and sunk into her warm bed.

The doors slid open, and Padmé was surprised to see Anakin at home and on her couch. 

“Ani,” she said. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be gone another few weeks.”

Anakin crossed the room in two strides and hugged Padmé. She immediately melted in his arms and ran her fingers through the curls at the naps of his neck. He had been growing his hair out recently, and she thought he has never looked better. 

“I was called back to Coruscant yesterday,” Anakin explained. “The council has a new mission that they think Ahsoka and I should go on instead of our previous one. And of course I decided to spend my free night with you.”

His brow furrowed suddenly. “Are you alright? You’re home so late, and I can sense how distressed you are.”

Padmé sighed and sat down. Anakin followed suit. 

“I guess I’m just tired of working so hard and getting so little in return. I’m tired of the Senate being so caught up in defeating the Seperatists that they’ve nearly forgotten the people of Coruscant. Most of all, I’m tired of this damn war, and feeling like I’m an enourmous failure as a senator.”

“Hey,” Anakin said. He began rubbing circles into her upper back. “You’re the most skilled senator I know. There’s nobody else more qualified and cares than you, my love. And if you’re upset about today, the bill getting shot down wasn’t your fault. Nothing in the Senate is your fault. The war is hard on everyone, and the Republic is just trying to end it as quick as they can do that life can go back to normal. Everything will be over soon, and then you can stop worrying about the clones and Dooku and proposing new bills every month.”

Padmé shook her head. “I know, Anakin, it’s just-“

”-No more talking about politics,” Anakin interrupted his wife and stood. “I have an idea.”

Padmé watched him walk over to her room, bewildered.

A few minutes later, Anakin came back, but he wasn’t empty handed.

”What are you doing with my old record player?” she asked. 

Anakin ser it down on the coffee table and placed the needle on the clear vinyl. He offered Padmé his hand as the sweet, soft music played. 

“Dance with me, Angel.”

And although Padmé yearned to take off her heels and fling them into the nearest black hole, she accepted his offer with a smile. She clutched his left hand tightly; he placed his prosthetic hand on her waist. She gripped his right shoulder gently; he began doing a simple waltz. Padmé was pleasantly surprised by how well he moved to the sound of the violins.

”Anakin Skywalker, when did you learn to dance?”

Anakin winked at her. “Maybe I’ll tell you later. For now, just focus on me and the music. Forget everything else.”

And so Padmé did. 

She laughed when Anakin bumped the couch with his knee and swore in Huttese. 

She felt her heart do a backflip everytime Anakin kissed her forehead lovingly.

She felt like royalty again when Anakin spun her around the room like a ballerina.

By the time the song had ended and another one, a slow and somber one this time, had started, the couple had danced their way to the large window overlooking the city. 

Wanting to be closer to each other, (they had been apart for almost two months at this point) they had adjusted themselves so that Anakin’s hands rested on her hips while hers were clasped around his neck. There was so little space between them that Padmé knew the strict teachers on Naboo would have forced them apart if they were caught like this during a school event. 

They weren’t really dancing anymore, really; instead they swayed side to side, and Anakin would occasionally turn them a few degrees or twirl Padmé around, but she didn’t mind. There was no where else she would rather be.

And as they stopped for a moment and kissed, right in front of the window where anyone could fly by and see them, neither of them cared about the world around them or that anybody could walk in on them and and their careers.

All that mattered was the music and each other and their love.

Padmé stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, “I truly, deeply love you.” 

Anakin leaned down, his lips tickling her ear. “I love you too, Padmé.”

***


End file.
